Scary monster and nice spirits: Haruhi Suzumiya
by twarner
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya and the gang head up to a house up in the woods. Where mysterious things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Scary monsters and nice spirits

Chapter 1: It begins

Last weekend I and Haruhi went on a nice trip to a summer house in the woods alone. Well alone of you count Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki, Taniguchi (Now known as Dave) and Kunikida (Now known as Matt), Nancy(a nice looking girl, And Heather (Another nice looking girl). We went in two cars.

So your Father place is two stories and 1000 square ft. wide, Said Haruhi looking out the window.

"Yes, one of the oldest houses in the area," Said Dave while driving.

Wonder if it contains secret rooms and passage ways, Said Haruhi.

"Maybe there some in the woods if we looked close enough". I said

"Who knows what in the woods" said Itsuki next to me

"Maybe it might be like in the movies Me, Matt, and Dave Watched last weekend," Said Haruhi. looking at me with a grin.

What were they about? I said smiling back

Oh usually movie things.

When she said that I got an air of unusually foreshadowing, But I just pushed it aside.


	2. Chapter 2:The house

Chapter 2: The house

When we got there, it was just as beautiful as it was in the pictures. Even more so because it was real, everyone rushed inside. Carrying bags of clothes and vacation gear. Right next to the house was a lake that you could see out the window." It would be fun to swim there" I said as I was unpacking next to Haruhi. She said. It's going to be such a pretty view at night. Great for pirate games

Ever since I met Haruhi, I learn many things about the world. About flowers, nature the whole world is the Matrix, the usually. To make it easier to understand, Here some backstory. About three years ago. Humans and machines made peace with each other. Letting humans out when they are ready to be release. But this also causes a glitch in one part of the matrix. The Matrix split into two. Most of it was intact. But about a few hundred people were and are stuck in the other world. This is that world. Haruhi (or maybe me) were the one most affected by this because in a twist of faith. She and me was born at the time Neo won. Causing him to be reborn directly into me, And Haruhi being Trinity (Neo girlfriend) for a reason Morpheus explains as faith. I learn this one day as I had a dream (That I guess was kind of real) where he explain to me in a white room what was going on. He said one day they might be able to fix it. But having a lot of people coming out of the Matrix of their will after the trace made organization there first priority. He said this would be the first thing he fixed after all that. But for now he told me whenever I needed him. Press a button on my hand and he will try to help. Afterword, I lived everyday has a happier person.

"Lots and lots of fun" I said smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate games

Chapter 3: Pirate games

The gang and me played pirate games. First we gather swords (or things we can use a swords). Then Boxes to make ships, Duct tape to help keep the boats afloat. We split to almost even teams. Yuki, Mikuru, Dave on my side. Matt ,Nancy ,Heather and Itsuki on Haruhi side.

And an epic battle happen. All sides attacking at once. Yuki got Heather Nancy and Matt. But then Itsuki got Mikuru and Dave. Yuki and Itsuki got each other in one swipe. Leaving Haruhi and me. With a jump I take a swipe at Haruhi. She jumped out of the way and got me. She said "Want to play again". Everyone said sure. And we got back on the boat. But as I moved back on the boat. I notice a women in a white sweater watching us before moving into the side of a tree.

That night we had a warm fire inside the house. Everyone was talking and playing games. Including Yuki, She became much more sociable after the matrix reveal. Maybe she a leader or something, only she knows. They a knock at the door. Haruhi answered it.

Hello, my named is Judy said the women at the door.

"Judy", said Mikuru in her sweet voice. "Dad old friend."

I was surprised at this. But I went along with.

Judy had a grandmotherly look towards her. With a hint of familiarity.

"How good it is to see you" said Mikuru.

"This is your dad friend" I said.

"I do have a dad and he has friends".

Who knew, I though as I brought her over to the main room


	4. Chapter 4:The haunted mansion

Chapter 4: The haunted mansion

We talked inside the living room, drinking the tea she made. She lived 30 minutes away in a mansion. I asked her if she had any children of her own. She said she had 2 sons. About the age of 10 and 14. She had a daughter but she mysteriously disappear when she was five. "The police searched for her ,but they found no trace of her". she said in a sad tone. Mikuru said "that so sad" Judy then asked if wanted to come over for a bit. We said yeah and drove there.

The mansion was as big as she said it was. With 50 rooms spread over 3 stories. With a gate that locked at night. When we got there, she had 3 female maids working there in cute maid outfits. There was a male cook that was muscular. A male window washer with the same build and another guy who was a gardener with the same build. What I found odd was the way they moved, almost like robots. I asked her about the house. She said it's a house that been around for many years. It belong to her great grandfather. A rich and wealthy man. This seem out of some movie. But Then I thought sure do many things.

As I looked around I came to one room. I open it to find a girl kid room. And a boy with bandages all over with face. He stared at me with piecing red eyes. Almost inhumane. I ran out of there as fast I can and talked to Itsuki.

"Doesn't this look familiar". I said kind of freaking out.

"Yeah, John. Like something out of the movies Haruhi watched last weekend. Itsuki said thinking

"What did she watched last weekend". Thinking of all the possibilities

"Paranormal activity 3, fire in the sky, Friday the 13th (new one), House on haunted hill. Blair witch project. And Bram stocker Dracula"

"But she sees movies all the time. Why is this affecting her now."

"Maybe it's because she stay up all night. Putting her in a strange dreamlike state where she couldn't tell between the movie and reality. "

I have experience this a couple times. Only I find the most random things funny while in it.

"Time for dinner" Judy called


	5. Chapter 5:The puzzle

Chapter 5:The puzzle

At dinner time we had a very nice 3 course meal with chicken. This took my mind off the thought of what was going to happen next. I asked her about her sons. She said they weren't use to having people in the house. The one son I met got into an accident while walking around the forest. Causing major scratches to his face and the red eyes I saw. Though the eyes were a lot redder then usually red eyes, I put it on the odd lighting of the room. The other brother was in his room, Reading books.

"He likes to be left alone" She said in her own words. Feeling a bit of foreshadowing coming on I asked about us leaving since it was getting so late. It was 7 when we left. Now it's 11, She said in the storm that outside. And when I looked outside I realized the rain that has been going on since we left has now turn into a storm. Flooding the roads we took. And no cell phone service at this altitude. I realize the same thing as you did. I took another slip of tea and felt better. Maybe I just being paranoid I thought. I can talk to Morpheus about it later.

So after we had dinner, she shows us to our beds. For a big house we were close to each other. She said the owners liked to keep the guest bedrooms next to each other. Though we realized something, there were only three that were close to each other. With two queen size mattress in each one, meaning some of us has to sleep together. So we picked who was going to sleep with who, in what room. Me and Haruhi in the first bed, Yuki and Itsuki on the other bed in our room, Mikuru and Matt in the room next to ours, Nancy and David in the same room and Heather in the last room. Realizing that she would be alone and might be scared. Yuki and Itsuki got the room to themselves.

I went into Yuki and Itsuki room to talk about what I thought was happening.

"That very interesting" said Yuki." None of my sensors are saying anything odd."

"Maybe She watched one and fell asleep. And coming on this trip might have reminded her of some parts of the movies. Thus some of the odd things that have been happening". Said Itsuki sitting on the bed.

Just keep her come and if she gets freaked out. Tell her it's was only a movie. It's already a interesting weekend. This should make things more fun with the two of you in bed together. Said Itsuki. Yuki smiled.

I got red as Yuki smile." No I think having Mikuru and Matt will be nice to have around". I said


End file.
